


Save me a seat

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: It always pays to be prepared when destroying your enemy.





	Save me a seat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018, 12 Days of Christmas challenge

Freddie Lounds has a special box, locked away somewhere where _no-one_ will ever think to look, and in it she keeps the evidence she has found - and at times stolen, begged, and blackmailed people for - that Will Graham is a monster wearing the suit of a man.

Sometimes she does have her moments of doubt, she is only human after all, because really how could the FBI have been taken in when it was just so obvious. All it took was to look at him at one of those crimes scenes, to listen to the garbage he spews and they would - should - see that he isn’t just helping them catch psychopaths - he's helping them catch people like him. And really, how much longer can he be trusted before he over-emphathises with one of them?

Perhaps it's because he looks at people with that raw look on his face, like all his emotions are out on show for the world to see. Maybe it evokes sympathy in some people. Good people perhaps. Freddie isn’t stupid, she knows she's her own kind of monster, on a different path to Will Graham but destined for the same place.

He won't be saving her a seat by the time she's done with him.


End file.
